


Addictive

by tracksuit



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alot of LipLocking, Cobra Kai - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawk simping for Tory, Hawkory, Kissing, Making Out, No Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Teasing, Tory simping for Hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracksuit/pseuds/tracksuit
Summary: Tory finds out that Kyler used to bully her boyfriend, Hawk, about his lip.
Relationships: Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz & Tory Nichols, Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz / Tory Nichols
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I REALLY ship Tory x Hawk from Cobra Kai. I've been developing this story over the past couple of days. I would like to dedicate this to the 5 other people who ship Hawkory. Hope you guys like it?

Tory softly bops her head to the alternative song playing from the speaker on Hawk’s nightstand. She was currently lying on his bed, her brown locks flowing down his pillow. She glances to her left, having a good view of her boyfriend’s back while he played a game on his Xbox. Well, his gaming chair, but his red mohawk was still peeking at the top.

This had become a regular thing. Between Cobra Kai, her part time job and taking care of her family, the two didn’t get a lot of alone time. She’d often head to her boyfriend’s house so they could spend time with one another before heading to class. Their karate class, that is. She really valued the half hour they got to spend alone.

But today, the bored expression on Tory’s face said otherwise. She lets out a sigh as she opens her Snapchat. She sits up and fixes her hair before she pouts at the camera, making sure to capture Hawk’s back in the photo. Her brown eyes glance at it before pressing on the arrow and sending it to Aisha.

Tory realizes how much she likes this song and decides to use the Shazam option the app offers. It tells her the name in seconds and she immediately likes it on Spotify, before receiving a snap back from Aisha.

 _**“** _ _**I thought you said he’s cute when he concentrates on his game?”** _

She did and still thinks so. He taught her how to play Halo the first time he invited her over. She caught on quick but didn’t get many kills when she noticed how adorable he was when he loses himself in the game. She’ll never forget the way he reacted when she impressed him with a new high score.

That boy was on the edge of his seat the entire time and when the game was finally over, Tory swore his eyes sparked. Next thing she knew, his lips had crashed onto hers. His hand gently held the side of her face as her hand crept up his neck to keep him there.

Tory then bites her bottom lip in thought. Hawk would usually drop whatever he was doing the second he saw her at the threshold of his bedroom door. She’d get a kiss from him within seconds. But today all she got was a nod as he stayed in his gaming chair, eyes glued to his television screen. He was playing a karate game she was surprisingly unfamiliar with. This boy didn't even offer her to play, not that she felt like it though. And that’s how he’d been for the past 20 minutes. She didn’t want to be that girl, but she was just annoyed that he was playing on their limited time. Don't get her wrong, playing video games was fun, but she wished they could use this time to talk or cuddle once in a while.

She replies to Aisha before noticing how loud the violent clicking from his controller had gotten. He’d been acting different ever since their last class when he beat the face of that Brucks guy to a pulp. She was normally impressed with what Hawk brought to a fight…but what she saw yesterday was a whole other side of him she wasn’t introduced to. A beast was unleashed and it kind of worried her.

“DAMN IT!” He yells before chucking his controller across the room. Tory widens her eyes at his sudden outburst. He must've lost.

“Okay! What is going on with you!?” She stands before heading to his side. He was now hiding his face in his hands as his elbows rest on his knees.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” His muffled voice admits. Tory lets out a frustrated sigh before an idea pops into her head. She places her hand on his shoulder, causing him to lift his head. “What are you-”

He sits back in his chair when she suddenly decides to straddle his lap. He carefully wraps his arms around her waist, to make sure she didn’t fall back. Once she was comfortable, Tory grasps the collar of his shirt before crushing her lips onto his. Hawk’s eyes widen for a second before he shuts them and kisses her back. He didn’t know how but her lips felt possessive and delicate at the same time. He was glad he was already sitting down because he knew his knees would’ve given in.

Tory eventually pulls away before Hawk slowly opens his eyes, immediately staring into the doe brown eyes he fell for.

“Now,” She interlocks her hands behind his neck. “You can either tell me what’s bothering you…or I’m never kissing you again. Your choice.” She shrugs as his blue eyes widen once more. It took everything in Tory not to crack up at his reaction. Her facial expression remained the same though: serious but teasing him at the same time.

Hawk knew she was bluffing. There’s no way she’d never kiss him again. His blue eyes then glance down at her captivating lips. Even if she was bluffing, the thought of never kissing Tory again was torture enough. Tory’s kisses were addictive, like he needed them to survive.

“So, what’s it going to be?” Her voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks up at her and she tilts her head to the side, patiently waiting for an answer. Hawk lets out a sigh.

“Fine…you know the guys that came to the last class? Kyler and Brucks?”

“Brucks being the guy you beat to a pulp?” She asks before he nods.

“I told you before, how I wasn’t always like this…the mohawk, the tats.” Tory nods, her fingers gently play with the hair on his nape. “Back when I was still ‘Eli,’ they used to give me a hard time.”

“A hard time? Those two assholes bullied you?” Hawk clenches his jaw and nods, breaking their eye contact to look away in shame.

“What exactly did they do?” She asks before he looks back at her. “Sorry…you don’t have to answer if you don’t want-”

“No, it’s okay…” He shakes his head. “They would mostly say things about my lip.”

“Things like what?” Tory asks in a harsher tone.

Hawk’s blue eyes fall before muttering, “’What kind of girl would ever kiss this shit?”’

A wave of fury suddenly washes over Tory. The slight remorse she felt for Brucks vanished in an instant. She suddenly gets off Hawk’s lap.

“Kyler’s dead.”

“What?” Hawk stands and turns around to watch her pace around his room.

“If he thinks he could say shit like that to you and get away it, he’s got another thing coming!” She punches the palm of her hand, practically seething with anger.

Hawk couldn’t help but smile at Tory’s reaction. There was a time when he thought he’d never get a girlfriend, but he ended up with the best one in the world. One who was just as crazy as him. His soulmate.

Tory continues to ramble about how she’s going to torture the crap out of Kyler when Hawk jumps in, grabs her wrist and spins her around. He cuts her off claiming her mouth with his. Tory’s breath hitched in her throat before she felt him smile into the kiss. He loved the effect he had on her. She kisses him back hungrily and wraps her arms around his neck before she felt his arms snaking their way around her waist.

See Hawk felt that kissing Tory was addictive. Well, she felt the exact same way about kissing him.

He pulled away with a smirk, leaving Tory to catch her breath.

“What was that for?”

Hawk studies her facial features and shrugs.

“I’m just so happy that you’re my girlfriend.” She smiles at his words and leans in to kiss him again when her phone alarm starts ringing. She stops so her lips are millimeters away from his. Tory smirks before she gently brushes his lips with hers.

“Time to go.” She turns around with a smile before she heads to turn off the alarm. Hawk groans as his head falls back.

* * *

Tory was now in the dojo, stretching as she waited for class to start with the rest of their classmates. Hawk had disappeared to talk to Sensei Kreese in his office, so she was left alone for a few minutes.

“Damn,” she heard a male voice mutter from behind her. Tory stands with a clenched jaw, already having a feeling who said it. She slowly turns around to find the person she recently resented the most, Kyler. “Don’t mind me, Hot Shot. I’m just enjoying the view.”

Tory should’ve clocked him, but she figured she’d wait for an opportunity in front of the entire class. It took everything to restrain herself though.

Hawk left Kreese’s office and his eyes go to where he saw Tory last. His normal expression suddenly hardens as he clenches his jaw at the sight of Kyler.

“What do you want?” Tory asks, her nails already digging into her palms.

“Just wondering if you’d like to see a movie with me on Friday?”

She’d rather have her arm broken. Tory opens her mouth to reply when Hawk’s voice beat her to it.

“She’ll be busy.”

The smirk on Kyler’s face disappears as soon as he looks over her shoulder. He suddenly straightens his posture. Tory smiles before she turns around and heads toward her boyfriend. Hawk wraps an arm around her waist, before she instantly gives him an open-mouthed kiss. She wanted to show Kyler that she was more than happy to kiss her man. Kyler looks away awkwardly before the two pull away. Tory gently pecks Hawk's scar as the cherry on top.

Hawk wraps his arm around Tory’s shoulder before scowling at Kyler. “If you ever bother my girlfriend again, I’ll beat your face in. Just like your buddy.” Kyler nods slightly before he decides to walk away.

“I could’ve handled him, you know.” Tory’s quick to admit.

“I know.” Hawk grabs her hand and opens it, revealing the imprints her nails made in her palm. “I just prefer that you don’t bruise your knuckles over me…” She can’t help but smile at his words. He can’t just say cute shit like that out of nowhere.

Tory glances to where Kyler ran off to before muttering, “He’s lucky I didn’t kick his teeth in.” Hawk smiles and shakes his head. He captures Tory’s face between his hands before pulling her in for another hungry kiss.


End file.
